Love, Rota
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and by some fluke, the Nathan James is back in time for Kara and Danny to celebrate. Total Danara Smut.


_A/N: Set somewhere between S3 and S4... unrelated to my other works.. yes it's smutty. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

 **Love, Rota**

* * *

"Ok so he may get a little fussy but it means he's hungry. I packed snacks and a bottle with formula. Just mix with water and shake. For the love of god, do not lose the blanket. If you do, my mother and I will kill you very slowly." Kara promised Burk as she handed the blanket to Frankie who clutched it under one arm and held onto Burk with the other.

She was grateful for Burk to offer babysitting Frankie for her and Danny. As Kara had been waiting two months to see her husband and have sometime alone with him.

"Got it," Burk said, unfazed as he knew that Danny would protect him from Kara's wrath. "Now, remember I have to be on duty in two hours. So I recommend you skip the foreplay on Danny make sure he focuses on you and get right down the business on the baby making." Burk said as he shouldered the baby bag, the think was heavy.

"I'd slam the door in your face but you're holding my child." Kara told him drily.

"What? he needs a sibling." Burk said as he jiggled Frankie in his arms. The toddler giggled but grew quiet as he saw Kara's less than impressed face. She gently tugged on Frankie's cute onesie pyjamas that was covered in anchors to get his full attention.

"Frankie, you're not getting a baby brother or sister until you can wipe your ass all by yourself. Ok?" Kara asked him.

"Ok." Frankie replied shyly as he smiled at Kara as he knew how to play this game. Kara smiled at him before she pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek.

"Ok, now that's settled. You both may go and enjoy your evening." Danny told Burk.

"We will, bye Mommy, bye Daddy." Burk said use a cartoon voice as he picked up Frankie's arm and waved at them.

"Don't lose the blanket!" Kara said as the blanket was slipping out of Frankie's hold as the two walked away.

"Aye, Aye." Burk said as he caught it and threw it over his shoulder.

"Bye Bye." Danny called out to Frankie.

"Bye." Frankie said, Kara leaned into Danny and smiled as Burk took their son off to the BOQ building on the base to look after their son. Once Frankie and Burk were out of site, Kara and Danny went back into their house and shut the door.

The moment the front door shut behind them she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall, she lifted up on her toes to capture his mouth with hers. It had been too long since they had time to themselves without something coming up or Frankie needing them.

Danny just as eager as her to use their time alone well, gripped the back of her head with one hand and her hip with the other. He jerked her tight against him as they devoured each other. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of his tongue gliding against hers, at the press of that hard, hot body.

In between deep, searching kisses they peeled off each other 's clothes, dropping them on the floor on the way to the stairs that led to their bedroom.

Naked, Danny swung her up in his arms and carried her to the queen-size bed and laid her down on the sheets and came down on top of her, and in the light streaming in from the street lights outside from downstairs, she saw the jagged gash on his hip and thigh.

She gasped and pushed him upright to see it better. The wound looked like it had been deep, and over a foot long. The stitches were red and raw looking.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded as he never mentioned being hurt. He gave her a boyish smile.

"Knife, figured you wouldn't notice. It doesn't hurt." he answered and half lied but now way was he going to spend their two hours talking about his bumps and bruises. So, he gently tugged her back up with a hand in her hair and seeking her mouth once more. She opened for the erotic glide of his tongue, she moaned as a delicious somersaulting sensation curling low in her belly as she ran a gentle hand over his hip.

"But—" she started, as she remembered the new scar even through the pleasure.

"Just kiss me," he growled and half begged against her lips, and she heard the desperate edge of need he'd kept buried until now.

Though she wanted him just as badly and longed to soothe that desperation she sensed in him, she didn't want him to feel even a second's discomfort when they made love. She pulled back slightly and pushed against his shoulders.

"I'm on top tonight." she told him, Danny hesitated for a moment as he'd spent weeks thinking non stop of this night. This variation had come up but hadn't been his first choice but he could see it was hers. So he gave in and allowed her to help roll him onto his back. The faint light streaming into the room outlined the lean, sexy lines of his powerful body and the hard, thick erection she couldn't wait to feel inside her.

Tingling all over with anticipation and desire, Kara straddled his hips, careful not to touch his stitches, and bent to kiss him. He fisted one hand in her hair and held her fast as he kissed her so deep and hard it made her dizzy.

Tearing her mouth free to drag in a breath, she trailed a line of kisses down his jaw and neck, over his chest and belly while her right hand snaked down and curled around the rigid length of his cock.

Danny bit back a groan and wrapped his hand around hers, holding her still. She looked up the length of his body and their eyes locked. She could see him battling with himself, fighting back the urge to take. But there was no need. Smiling, she reached up to stroke her fingertips across his bristly cheek.

"Let me love you." She said tenderly, his eyes flared at that but he didn't protest and after a moment he relaxed his grip, releasing her hand to let her do as she wanted. And what she wanted was to show this man everything he made her feel, and everything she felt for him.

Danny's heart was pounding almost as hard as it had when the last mission he'd been nearly cost him his life. He was strung so tight, so desperate to claim her, he didn't know if he could handle giving her control right now. But she'd made it clear how much she wanted this and there was nothing he'd deny this woman if it was within his power to give it to her.

Pulling in a deep breath, he consciously made himself relax and gave himself up to her. Her hands were like warm silk as they flowed over him, her touch loving and reverent at the same time. She was so damn gorgeous on display for him like this, her perfect curves illuminated from behind.

Those round, pert breasts with their tight pink nipples rising and falling with each breath. The grip on his cock was pure, perfect torture, a slow glide down and up, combined with a squeeze and twist around the head. Groaning at the pleasure of it, he set an arm around her back and lifted his head to capture a nipple in his mouth.

Kara moaned and cupped the back of his head with one hand, still stroking him with the other.

"I want you so much," she whispered, shifting to rub his rigid cock against her damp slit. The soft, wet sound of it ramped his need even higher. He switched to the other breast and rocked up against her, adding to the pressure and heat. It thrilled him to know how much she wanted him.

These past few weeks without her had felt like a fucking eternity. He needed to be buried inside her, to feel her grip him tightly as her inner muscles fluttered around him and she came undone in his arms.

He couldn't wait another second. "Kara, ride me," he gritted out, needing her so much it shook him.

He'd take her slow and sweet next time, wake her with soft kisses and languorous caresses until she was begging for more. Right now he needed her hard and fast to take the edge off this unbearable need before it killed him.

Humming in agreement, she managed to grip a fistful of his hair and twisted his head up to meet her kiss. She licked and sucked at his tongue, swallowed his guttural growl as she stood him up and slowly eased him inside her tight, wet sheath.

Her hips shifted, did a little circle that almost blew the top of his head off before she finally sank all the way down and took him deep.

Danny struggled to breathe and dug his fingers into her hip, held on tight as she began to move in a slow, torturous rhythm that was as hypnotic as it was agonising. She was intoxicatingly beautiful as she rode him, those green eyes heavy-lidded with growing pleasure and the certainty of her feminine power over him.

She guided his mouth back to her tight nipple and he obliged her, making love to the sensitive bud as she rocked and swayed atop him, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. Her little gasps and sighs added to the heat, bringing out the intense possessiveness she made him feel. She was his and he wanted her to know it in every fibre of her being.

He felt the climax coiling low in his belly, his muscles drawing tight as the release built deep inside. Riding him harder now, she widened her knees a little and slipped her right hand between her legs to stroke her clit.

Her throaty moan of enjoyment wrapped around him, her inner walls squeezing and caressing him until he couldn't hold back anymore. He seized control. Gripping her hips tight in both hands, he lifted her slightly and held her in position while he thrust into her.

She moaned his name and dug her nails into his shoulder, stroking the fingers of her right hand faster between her thighs. Over and over he plunged deep, revelling in her growing cries of pleasure, the slight sheen of perspiration on her skin as she climbed those last few steps to orgasm.

Her breathing hitched, a thin cry of need spilling from her parted lips. When he bent to suck on a tight, pink nipple, she shattered. Her inner muscles contracted around him, increasing the heat and the friction. White-hot ecstasy burned him. He held her firmly in place and let himself go, pumping his release into her body, his ragged groan of relief muffled against the soft cushion of her breasts.

Gasping, hearts pounding, they clung to each other as the waves gently faded. Kara sighed in contentment and kissed the top of his head, her hands gliding over his damp shoulders. Feeling totally relaxed for the first time in over a few weeks, he drew her down to lie full-length on top of him, still buried deep inside her and wishing he could stay there forever.

He ran his fingers through the long, silky strands of her hair, basking in the sense of peace and rightness he felt with her. She was safe and sated in his arms, giving him exactly what he needed.

"I've missed this." Danny told her, Kara turned her face up to his. His fingertips up and down the valley of her spine.

"Me too," she replied with a soft smile. "How long are you home for?" she asked him.

"Five days and then I'm gone for another month." he said.

"We'll have to make the most of it." Kara told him as she snuggled back against his chest, as she wanted to soak up their time together before he left again. "Happy Valentine's Day." she added.

"It's Valentine's Day?" he asked in surprise, Kara snorted a laugh and nodded as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I figured that's why you had Burk babysit for us tonight." Kara said in amusement, she didn't care that he didn't remember nor that he lacked a present as she just happy to have him home.

"Yes, that's right." Danny said taking credit where he could to get himself off the hook for forgetting. "Speaking of-" he looked at the clock on the beside table. "We have over an hour until we have to pick up Frankie. I got a whole stack of ideas I want to share with you." he drawled salaciously, Kara gave a throaty chuckle.

"Share away, Sailor." She told him.

* * *

The End


End file.
